


После конца света

by Anonymous



Category: Highschool of the Dead
Genre: M/M, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	После конца света

В дымке сонной тают  
глупые мечты  
у меня остался  
ты, лишь только ты

И уже привычно  
обнимаю ствол  
и иду туда же  
куда ты пошел

для меня другого  
не было и нет  
я с тобой останусь  
вот и весь ответ

даже конец света  
нас не разлучит  
только долюбить лишь  
сердце так спешит


End file.
